


All of Me

by pandafarts



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, haruka being stubborn and adorable, makoto is a very loving seme, seme makoto, this is self indulgent, told in Makoto's pov, way too much foreplay and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and I were sitting on the couch at his place, playing video games when it hits me. Well not so much hits me, as it gradually grows until I really can’t take it. I want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

Haru and I were sitting on the couch at his place, playing video games when it hits me. Well not so much hits me, as it gradually grows until I really can’t take it. His eyes, bright and determined at the screen, nimble slender fingers pressing the buttons on the controller so quickly, his exposed neck and collarbone, and the way my borrowed shirt is a little too big on his body…  
I want him. I want him under me panting softly; mouth open in quiet wonder because whatever I’m doing to him feels really good. I want his tightness around me, his sweat-slicked skin rubbing on mine, his arms around me, his love for me in those beautiful eyes.  
I’ve lost the game, too caught in thought of him to even play it. He gives me one of those soft, bewildered looks, and it’s so adorable, that I feel the last of my control snap. I bring a hand up to gently trace along the middle of his back, feeling the softness of an old shirt that had been washed a million times, the warmth of his flesh from underneath it and the almost imperceptible hitching of his breath as I gently caress him. 

He seems too shy to look at me so I turn his head, feeling the warmth of his cheeks, tracing the bone of his straight nose, barely grazing over his chin, and when he closes his eyes I admire the little blue veins in his delicate eyelids.

He licks his lips a little nervously, opens his eyes that are now dilated, and I gently cradle him and lower him down onto the couch. He is looking up at me, the same serious expression he usually wears is softened into something sweeter, and I press my lips to his.  
His lips are always so soft when I kiss them, and I use only a little bit of pressure, keeping it light and sweet and soft. I keep my eyes open a little so I can watch him. His eyes are gently closed and his face looks peaceful and relaxed. I hope, I hope so much, that in this quiet gentle kiss he feels loved. 

His hands are rubbing my back, occasionally gripping into the fabric as I start to kiss with more pressure and more tongue. I love how he feels underneath me, pliant and warm, and I rub the sides of his arms and hold him close so he can feel me.

Kissing Haru is the most amazing thing. I wonder if he knows that me biting his lip makes him breathe harder, or that tracing the roof of his mouth makes him shudder, or that kissing him hard and deep makes him melt deliciously into my arms. We had split a Popsicle earlier and he faintly tasted of it, and I am reluctant to pull away, even if it is to shuck of our shirts.

I reconnect as soon as I can, and I run my hands over his hard little nipples and he squirms. I pepper his neck with little nips and licks and when I reach his collarbone he blushes hard and turns his neck to the side. He really likes being bit here. I let my breath warmly puff over his skin and he sucks in a deep breath before clutching gently at the back of my head. I dive in, biting hard and sucking like I mean it. Haru is panting hard now, and he feels really hard on my leg, so I start to rub his upper thighs and I bite hard as he shyly spreads his legs a little and starts to tremble.

I move my mouth to the middle of his throat and gently suck on his adams apple. I move my hand to his belt buckle and I have him shucked of his jeans and jammers in a minute. He shifts his hips, hard cock looking for friction and when I start nibbling at his ears he gasps my name, and I feel a little dribble of precum against my stomach.

His pants are higher pitched and breathier than ever, and while he’s quiet now, I know that it’s only the beginning. He tries so hard to be quiet, but towards the end, he’ll be a mess, and I absolutely love it.

“Makoto.”  
My name said with such sweetness and urgency, makes my blood boil.  
“Haruka. I love you.”  
He opens his mouth to answer, but gives a sweet, loud cry when I duck down to suck on his nipple. He immediately stifles his cries with his hand, but I can still hear the whines, the moans and the sharp little intakes of breath as I attack him in such a sensitive place.  
I am rewarded by a full body tremor as I graze my teeth over one little bud and by the time I switch to it’s neglected friend, he is shaking like a leaf, and his cock is dripping wet and he’s hiding his red face in my shoulder.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” I say, but he shakes his head and clings. I chuckle and he pouts at me but he’s blushing so hard that its more cute than anything. I push him down and lower myself all the way to the end of the couch so I am at his feet. He has such cute feet, long toes and slender ankles. He tends to kick and scold when I try to kiss his feet probably because he thinks its gross, but he always enjoys his ankles being given attention, and even if he doesn’t say as much I can tell. 

The backs of his calves always taste good. He likes being bit here too. Haru has the prettiest damn legs. I tell him and he flushes at the compliment.  
I massage the back of his knees, where the tendons meet, and his knees buckle. He’s ticklish here, but if you press hard enough it seems to get him harder. I move to bit and nibble and he all but groans, before covering his mouth and hiding his face. 

“I want to hear you Haru-Chan.” I tease.  
“Drop the ch.. AH!”  
I laugh. And he scurries away. I immediately feel regret. Sometimes he is so shy, so reluctant to let down his walls.  
“I wasn’t laughing at you Haruka.”  
“Yes, you were.” He pouts but softens a little as I use his full given name.  
“Just because you’re so adorable.” I reach for him but he pouts and turns over onto his back so he’s not looking at me. I don’t think he realizes the opportunity he’s just given me. I crawl over him, and he starts to squirm because he knows what he’s done now, but I gently pin him and gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
He breathes in shakily.  
I press soft chaste kisses to his hair, and down his neck as he tries to contain his reactions. I move to his tense shoulder blades, and sample the taste of his goosebumps, and the baby soft little hairs that grow on his flesh.  
Haru shifts his hips, still stubbornly facing away. That’s okay, I don’t get to his back very often, and I want to see how sensitive it is. I press my hands into his middle back, workng down to where I know he gets sore. I trace every ridge of his spine with my mouth and when I get to the little dimple at the bottom before his back meets his behind, I can’t resist biting it. 

Haru make a strange little half gasp half pant, and it goes straight to my dick. I look at his ass, and he squirms as though knowing.  
“I’m going to open you up know, Haruka. If you allow me to.”  
He pauses before speaking, probably torn between his lingering stubbornness and his want for pleasure.  
“You have my permission.” He mumbles stiffly, but the way his cheeks are tensing and relaxing as I stroke them tells me he’s pretty far gone. His ass is perfectly firm and pretty and has just enough flesh to it. He even has a little freckle on the underside where his thigh meets his left cheek.  
I want to taste it. So I do, and simply hold onto his hips as he squirms. Squirming, horny Haru might just be my favorite thing in the world right now.  
He’s holding back noise still, but when I bite on the little mark, he lets out a very uncharacteristic squawk, and I love it. I lounge and bite the other underside, not one to neglect a perfect right cheek and he makes a sound he hasn’t made yet.  
Haru fucking whimpers.  
“God Haru. Does that feel good?”  
“Yes.” His voice holds a sweet little edge, a bit of desperation.  
I’ve never really done this before, but if he’ll like it…  
I spread his soft ass apart and stare, and he wriggles to get away from the look, but he’s twitching and for the first time ever, I really, really want to taste him, and since he showered before our video gaming, I’m sure it’s pretty clean.  
I feel my mouth fucking water, and I let my warm breath wash over him in a puff that makes him jolt and moan.  
“Makoto?” He asks. I hear the silent. “You don’t have to,” but I dive him and take a little lip, just a lap and he moans really loud, hand away from his mouth and fuck I think I wanna eat him whole. I growl into his sensitive flesh and he groans hard, probably because the vibration feels good, and I keep moving, licking until I decide to gently use my teeth which makes him go fucking nuts, before I decide to wet my fingers in my mouth. His pink little hole is so tasty, and I could do this for hours, but I feel like I’ve been hard for centuries and I want him soon.  
“I’m gonna put one in? Okay baby?”  
“Yes.”  
I meet a little resistance but nothing too bad. I stroke carefully, feeling velvet and snugness, and I try to go slow but he’s whimpering again and I think he can take it.  
“Ma….Makoto. Do it.”  
“You want another, love?”  
“Feels good.”  
I slide a second finger in and he starts grinding down on my knuckles and my mouth goes dry at the sight. He’s so horny, I wanna give him everything, my life, my body, all his.  
I start with giving him another fingers. He keens and pants, and starts grinding down until he’s driving me crazy. The lube is in the bedroom and I don’t wanna ruin the moment so I very unsexily spit into my hand and rub it on myself.  
“Turn over. I wanna see your face.”  
“That’s… so…”  
“Embarrassing? No, Haru- Chan you are beautiful.”  
He reluctantly turns over and his eyes are glittering, and his cheeks are cherry red. He has a bruise where I bit his collarbone earlier and he looks undone.  
I slide home. He closes his eyes, looking dreamy and I stroke his sides, his ass, his arms, as he melts into me.  
“Move.” He demands after a few seconds and I do, slow, deep, just how he likes sometimes. I wish I could get deeper, but I’m afraid to hurt him. Then again a deeper angle might stimulate him more. Damn he feels good though.  
“Can I put you’re legs on my shoulders?”  
“You’ve never..”  
“Done that before? Yeah I know, if you don’t like it, I’ll switch back.” The deep flush on his chest and neck suggests he is at the very least open to the idea so I gently prop his legs up, leaving his hole blushing and exposed for a minute before sliding back home.  
“Okay?” I hope he feels okay. Because goodness he feels good to me. I’ve never been so far inside.  
“Deep.”  
“Bad?” I ask, but he shakes his head and tells me to move.  
One gentle thrust and he yelps.  
“Oh Haru.. I didn’t mean to..”  
“You’re rubbing.”  
It takes me a minute to gather what he means. I found a spot about a week ago fingering Haru that made him cum really hard, but in the standard missionary position we usually did, I didn’t really make contact with it. Been trying to find it while I was in him for weeks.  
“Oh, Haru, baby, I’m going to make you scream.” He flushes hard and looks away, but when I start moving in earnest, he lets out this desperate little whine that he’s never really made before. Our sex life is good, but I learn new things every day.  
He likes being held during sex for example. His legs on my shoulders, his mouth panting in my ear, his chest heaving under mine, I thrust harder because I’ve spent so long with foreplay that I’m just about at my limit.  
He arches up and cries, and he clenches around my cock hard, but his cock is still hard against my stomach, and I can feel it dripping and god Haru…  
“Right… fucking there. AHH!”  
“Haru… chan is so loud. Does he want it harder?”  
“N…no.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t want it like this?” I give a powerful thrust and he makes a desperate noise and clings and squirms and clenches around me hard again.  
“Do it. Makoto, do it.”  
I start pounding. I don’t usually get rough, but the way he’s moaning, I think I may have to.  
I do my best to pound into his sweet spot and he seems to love it. I love driving him high/ “Makoto! Mak..” He bites into my neck and warm sticky cum squirts onto my stomach. He comes with a shrill moan, and he sounds so fucking horny that I cum too. He shudders all the way through his orgasm and scratches at my back, which only makes it all better.  
Both of us sated, he wilts against my chest. He is still whimpering a little, and he’s soft against my stomach now, sticky and warm.  
I hold him close and he lets me rest my weight on him.  
All is peaceful.  
“Love you.” I say and he’s panting too hard to answer verbally, but he nuzzles his face into my neck and breathes me in. He plays with my hair until we both drift off.

I am so lucky


End file.
